Sued
To be Sued is to be turned into a Mary Sue, either temporarily or permanently. Naturally, agents don't want this to happen to themselves or to others. It has been described as somewhat like being assimilated, as the individual loses his personality and individuality after Sueification. "Suedom" is based upon this concept. Give or take. Possible Causes * Being affected by Suefluence. In general, agents are not affected too strongly by Suefluence, but over time or in special circumstances, they can be warped just like canon characters can. One such potentially disastrous situation was experienced by Jay and Acacia when a Sue had "linked her soul with the forest" and they were in Ent disguise. Thankfully, the Sue didn't press her advantage, and the agents dispatched her. * Entering a first- or second-person fic without a crash dummy. * Eating, inhaling, or otherwise ingesting a Mary Sue, Mary Sue glitter, or horrible writing. ** The existence of Sue Soufflé suggests that this only happens with improperly prepared Sue, or if the eater is particularly sensitive/allergic. Stripping the Aura of Smooth before preparation makes it safer to eat Sue. Particularly sensitive agents usually have either a glitter allergy or some minor Suvian characteristics, perhaps due to being a Semi-Fic Blip or a reformed Mary Sue. * A "Sue disease" such as Sueicosis or Vambiolaria. * Becoming disproportionately powerful. * Reverting to Mary Sue status after having been rehabilitated. Recruited ex-Sues may lose their personalities and begin god-moding if they do not take regular doses of Anti-Lustin, Logicillin, or other preventative substances. * Agents exposed to their lust objects, especially if they interact with them too much, may end up Sued. No-Drool Videos are one preventative for this problem. * Possession by a displaced Sue-wraith. Symptoms * Glomping Lust Objects, drooling, squeeing, or general fangirl behavior * Gaining strong new powers and using them to easily complete missions * Losing characterization and personality * Becoming unrealistically beautiful; females may suffer Chest Inflation Syndrome * Changing coloring of eyes, hair/fur, or clothing to something on the Sue color spectrum * Changing species to something powerful, like a Time Lord or an Istar * Losing one's ability to use good grammar or spelling * Influencing canon characters' personalities (including those of other agents) * Angst, especially bad angst * Melodramatically heroic behavior Diagnosis * A Character Analysis Device pointed at an agent will reveal his character status. (If it reads Mary Sue, it's too late and the process is complete.) * Taking a reading with a Canon Analysis Device will reveal an agent's OOC level. It can also be pointed at nearby canons to determine whether the subject has begun exerting Suefluence of his own. If he has, they will be OOC. ** A typical reading from a mildly Sued agent Rose/Ross: O---. PPC Agent. OOC 003.14159265%. * Blood samples may reveal the presence of glitter. * Agents experienced with Sues can usually identify Sueish characteristics instinctively. Treatment Treatment of Sued agents must be done quickly and thoroughly, before the effect spreads. Since agents are canon characters in their own continuum, it is not unknown for the Suefluence of an affected agent to pull his partner OOC enough to risk character rupture before the problem is detected. Treatment often depends at least partly on the cause of the Sueification. Treatments include: * Anti-Lustin or Logicillin * Watching No-Drool Videos * Being hit over the head with a Generic Book or a book from one's home canon; but this only works temporarily * Removing the agent from the continuum that contains his Lust Objects * Removing the agent from the YouFic and instructing him on the use of crash dummies * A preparation of Kuswort cures Vambiolaria, but may or may not work on other types of Sueification * Therapy at FicPsych * Being rewritten by an author * Massive amounts of Bleeprin, or a Bleepphene drip (must be done under medical supervision) * Exorcism, in cases of possession by a Sue-wraith If treatment is unsuccessful and the agent turns into a Mary Sue fully, the condition is usually irreversible, and the resulting Mary Sue is dealt with much the same way as any other. Often this problem is handled by the fully Sued agent's partner, though others may also become involved, especially if a pair of agents is affected. Examples of Sueification * "Suedom" by Andy and Saphie ** In which a metaphysical bridge to Middle-earth transforms normal girls into Mary Sues. *"Tales of Vemi and Bjam" (interlude), Agents Rosie Cotton Bomull and Nenya Gabriel (DMS - DMO) with Vemi Fincaran (DMS - LotR/Discworld) and Bjam the PPC Morale Officer ** In which Agent Vemi discovers that telling Real World people your name is Mary Sue can have unfortunate consequences. *"Of Agents and Sues: The Marlfoxes" (NSFW) (Redwall), Agents Naomi and Drake (DMS - Naruto) ** In which Agent Drake finds himself turning into a Sue during a mission in That Series. * "Deception: Alex's Past," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (The A-Team), Agents Allison and Tasmin (DMS - Rare Fandoms) ** In which Allison's contact with her Lust Object brings her dangerously close to being Sued. * Agents Rose/Ross and Meip (DF) make the mistake of eating horrible writing: ** "A Squire's Pain," Part 1, Part 2 (Tortall) ** "‘Halp’?" (interlude) * "The Earthborn: Guardian of time" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Joe and Meneltari (DMFF) ** Agent Meneltari, a Mary Sue agent, uses her Suvian powers during a mission and catches her partner in the radius of effect. Category:Afflictions Category:PPC Terminology